Nia Jax
Savelina Fanene (May 29, 1984) is an American Hawaiian-bornprofessional wrestler. She is currently signed to WWE, performing on the Raw brand under the ring name Nia Jax. Already she has gained notice for her family wrestling heritage as she is the cousin of WWE wrestling icon The Rock. Career House Shows (2014-2015) On May 5, 2014, it was reported that Fanene signed a contract with the WWE. She reported to the WWE Performance Centerwhere she began training. Fanene debuted under her ring name of Lina. On May 7, 2015 during the live show of NXT in Jacksonville, Florida, Lina teamed with Devin Taylor in a losing tag team match against Bayley & Carmella. Two days later on May 9, Lina and Taylor teamed with Dana Brooke in a losing 6-woman tag match against Alexa Bliss, Bayley & Carmella. From May 23, 29 and May 30 on NXT, Lina suffered a consecutive string of losses against Becky Lynch during her first series of singles matches. Lina returned to tag team action, picking up victories with Dana Brooke first against Devin Taylor and Jessie McKay on the June 19th edition of NXT and then with Alexa Bliss & Jasmin Areebi against Carmella, Cassie and Devin Taylor on June 20. In August, Lina's ring name was changed to Nia Jax. WWE NXT (2015-2016) Beginning with NXT Takeover: Brooklyn, video promos aired teasing Nia Jax's debut, which came on the October 14 episode of NXT ''against Evie. Nia began turning heel when she laughed evilly at her opponent, while talking trash not only to Evie, but to the fans while dominating and later defeating her. On the October 28 episode of ''NXT, Jax defeated Kay Lee Ray. After her début, Nia went on a winning streak, defeating various enhancement talents and NXT Diva Carmella, while continuing to display her heel persona by snarling at the crowd. In November, Nia formed an alliance with Eva Marie, which included being in her corner in her NXT Women's Championship match against Bayley. After Eva was defeated, the evil Nia attacked Bayley and took possession of the title, cementing Nia as a villainess. Nia earned a title match on December 16, at NXT TakeOver: London, where she was unsuccessful in winning the title. On the January 27, 2016 episode of NXT, Nia returned to the ring after a month of inactivity due to a storyline injury, with a win over Liv Morgan. On the February 10 episode of NXT, Jax assisted Eva Marie in an attack on Carmella and Bayley after their championship match, until Asuka made the save, which led to a tag team match on the February 24 episode of NXT. ''Nia fully turned heel during the match by displaying a sadistic sneer while tormenting Carmella, after which Jax and Marie scored the victory. On the May 25 episode of ''NXT, Jax won a triple–threat match over Carmella and Alexa Bliss to become the number one contender to Asuka's NXT Women's Championship. Jax received her title match on June 8, at NXT TakeOver: The End, but was unsuccessful in capturing the title. On the July 20 episode of NXT, Jax was defeated by Bayley, in what would be her last match in NXT. Main Roster (2016-present) After being drafted from NXT to Raw as part of the 2016 WWE draft which took place on July 19, Jax made her main roster debut for the brand on July 25, where she defeated local competitor Britt Baker.